Struggling for Control
by AriZonia1
Summary: Yu and Minato had gone back into the Inaba Pride Exhibit to finish off the map completion of the third floor. They decided to take a break, and things only got stranger from there.


**Author notes: I should probably mention that I'm not even anywhere close to this floor of the dungeon in my own playthrough, so I'm playing it by ear from what I have seen along with having a map of the layout open.**

 **First time I've written anything pure Persona as well so let's cross our fingers that I don't mess up. Also, despite my save file having them be named otherwise, P4 Protag is "Yu Narukami" and P3 Protag is "Minato Arisato" as those were the names I came to use first. In addition, this is from my P4 perspective, so Yu is is the Leader.**

* * *

 _Struggling for Control_

It feels like it's been literal hours ever since Yu and Minato stepped into the third level of the Inaba Pride labyrinth together. The Leader and Vice Leader volunteered to scout around a little through the corridors. They were mostly going to look for any shortcuts they missed. The stairs to the fourth level were already found so they really were only wandering around for map completion. Really though, the two were the only ones there in the first place because no one else wanted to deal with the heat. As it was both Wild Cards have already shrugged off their jackets. Black never was a good color to wear in hot and humid places.

The pathways were starting to look oddly similar to each other as the two continued on. Minato was softly grumbling to himself that he couldn't differentiate the rooms any more. The heat definitely seemed to be getting to him, or maybe the fact his bangs were plastered to his face was limiting his eyesight more than usual. Considering Yu hadn't been keeping really good track of filling out the map, they were mostly stumbling around trying to find the areas they had missed. Fuuka wasn't being of much help either as her Persona didn't have Clairvoyance to illuminate chests or shortcuts on the paper of the map. Something else that didn't help was that she was being very quiet, more so that usual, so it wasn't hard to believe that Rise was keeping her attention.

Eventually the boys reached a hallway that looked like it was going to drag on for a while. There was a Power Spot nearby but neither Minato nor Yu were going to go over and grab it's shiny materials. Electing to ignore it completely the Leader just made a mark on the map so it could be kept in mind for later.

The Vice Leader took a sigh as he ran his fingers through his damp bangs, moving them away from his face. "Would you look at that. I can see."

Yu looked at Minato and smiled softly. "I don't see why you keep your right eye covered like that anyway. You have very pretty eyes. That, and you clearly can't see half the time." The second part of the statement was followed by a light laugh to show he was teasing.

Usually a compliment like that though would be considered out of place. Whenever they were alone occasionally they'd exchange compliments and offhandedly flirt like this. After the Group Date Café labyrinth is when they started doing this. The questions ended up matching the two together as 'destined partners'. It wasn't just once either, but twice did they end up together. Not only did the labyrinth believe they were meant for each other, but even Theodore and Elizabeth have made comments about how the Wild Cards were drawn to each other. That doesn't include how the Investigation Team thought Yu was flirting with Minato when they first introduced themselves.

The shorter teen lightly scratched his face with his finger as he laughed in response to Yu's comment. He didn't really know why he let his bangs grow like that either. To him, it just felt right really. Even just moving them out of the way so he could see felt weird. The two continued down the long hallway, the Disperse Amulets around their necks warding off any potential threats.

Eventually the two reached the end of the hallway and passed through the door. This entire area wasn't even marked on the map at all. The path itself seemed to branch out going either forward or to the right. Yu suggested they went straight ahead first, as Leader the suggestion was absolute. Not that Minato was going to have an opinion anyway.

Going through the door the room turned sharply to the right before ending in a dead end. All that was in there was a closed treasure box. The S.E.E.S. leader went on ahead to inspect it while the other marked all of the area down on his map. As the area was an optional path he marked the floor color a light green.

Minato stepped up to the box before turning to take a seat on it, not bothering to open it. He lightly messed with his bangs while he waited for the Leader to join him. Even though the room was far away from the center of the floor, and any of the Holy Flames it was still hotter than what would ever be considered comfortable. Sighing in defeat he untied the bow at his collar and let the material settle on the floor before undoing the first couple buttons of his shirt.

Finishing up his handiwork Yu turned to check what the Vice Leader found in the box. He was a little disappointed to see him just resting without actually checking. The Leader walked over and tilted his head as he watched as Minato casually shrugged the top part of his shirt off his shoulders. In addition he was gently fanning himself with his hand, attempting to get some air moving.

"Is randomly taking your clothes off normal for you, Minato-san?" He asked as he closed the notebook in his hand. "I wouldn't think it to be appropriate since we're still getting to know each other."

Minato shrugged his shoulders. "Considering Akihiko-senpai will just randomly take off his shirt when he gets overheated, or encourages us to do the same, I must be more comfortable with the idea. You should do the same Leader."

A small blush covered Yu's cheeks at the suggestion. He couldn't deny that shedding his shirt would probably help though. Gently he slipped the buttons out of their holes on the upper half of his shirt. Realizing the Vice Leader was staring though, he suddenly felt a little self conscious. Those deep blue eyes were glancing over him, as if trying to judge him. Subconsciously he found himself doing the same though, his gaze tracing down Minato's features. Both of them had their fair share of scars on their chests from previous battles with shadows. Most were hard to notice at least due to the powers of Dia.

After a couple minutes of this quiet staring the Vice Leader abruptly stood up. He shook his head to get his bangs to fall back into place before he stepped closer to the Leader. He turned his head up just so he could get a good look at Yu's face. The air around them seemed like it was only getting hotter. Being in such close proximity to one another didn't seem like it was helping much either. Minato let a small, playful smile slide as he gently grasped the lower half of the shirt in front of him and undid the rest of the buttons.

Slender fingers start aimlessly moving over the newly exposed chest as the S.E.E.S. leader kept his gaze on the taller male. Truly the atmosphere was having affect on the teen. The S.E.E.S. team always described Minato as calm, collected, and, most of all, serious. Yet, here he was, gently rubbing his fingers over Yu's chest while they stood in a steamy sauna labyrinth.

"Chie-chan and Kanji-kun told me about the time you and the rest of your team played the King's Game." Minato said gently as he ran one of his hands down Yu's side. "I hadn't been paying much attention at the time as I really couldn't care to listen, but what I do remember is them talking about how well defined your chest is. Good to note they weren't lying."

The Leader gulped as the memory was brought up. Much of it was still fuzzy to him due to the supposed intoxication he faced that night, but him nearly stripping his shirt off was something he couldn't really forget. He turned a little and ended up backing to the wall. Yu knew his face was flushed from this, he could feel the heat building up in his cheeks. The way he was being touched was also causing heat to pool in his lower regions, and he was sure Minato was aware.

Suddenly the grey haired teen grabbed the hand that was resting on his hip, just above the hem of his pants. Without warning he leaned down to press his lips against Minato's in a heated kiss. Yu could feel him tense up in surprise before breaking it off suddenly. His cheeks were flushed completely red, like when he mimicked Yu back during the Group Date Café labyrinth.

"Did I surprise you?" The Leader asked, a tinge of remorse in his voice.

The Vice Leader looked away. "Sort of. I'm used to being the one that's in control of the situation."

A smirk crossed Yu's face as he realized that he could probably turn the tables on Minato. Without any hesitation he turned his smaller companion slightly so he could pick him up in a bridal carry. The sudden noise that came out of him could be described as cute.

Due to the sudden change in power dynamic it was obvious Minato was going to protest. "Who said you could take charge!?"

"I am the Leader, so technically I _should_ be in charge." Yu responds as he walks back to where he originally found the other.

The Vice Leader found himself being gently placed on the treasure box once more. He didn't get a chance to protest as Yu placed his lips against his again. Minato decided to play along for now and pressed into the kiss as well as he finished undoing the buttons of his own shirt and tossing it away. He casually placed his hands on the Leader's hips and tucked his fingers under the hem of his pants. He smirked into the kiss as he felt the other tense a little before he gave him a light shove.

The push was enough to cause the taller teen to fall back onto the ground as he wasn't anticipating it. Minato quickly got up from the box and straddled Yu, a hand pressed into his chest to keep him down.

"You forget." The Vice Leader starts. "I'm older than you. So _I_ should be on top."

The leader of the Investigation Team pouted slightly as the sudden change in position, again. He watched as Minato teasingly rested a hand in between his legs, right on his upper thigh. The hand that was resting on his chest moved to start undoing his pants. The blue haired teen was agonizingly slow with this process, probably trying to get back at Yu for attempting to control him. Casually he starts rubbing the Leader's erection through the fabric of his boxers. Yu's cheeks flushed an even deeper red and a small gasp escaped his throat at the sudden touch.

The teasing was very short lived as the Leader suddenly grabbed Minato's wrists and pulled them towards him. After successfully pulling the Vice Leader onto his chest he flipped the both of them over so he was in control once more. Yu pressed one of his knees between Minato's legs as he kept his wrists pinned above his head.

"You bring up a good point being older than me Minato-san, but I'm just a little bit stronger than you. So I'll be the one on top." He says with a pleasant smile as he removes one of his hands to push back the other's bangs once more. "The Leader's orders are absolute after all."

Minato shuddered as he felt the hand that was previously on his face move down to his chest and ever further to his own pants. Quickly the belt was undone and the button unfastened before the garments were pulled away. The front of his navy boxers were completely saturated with his own precum. The Vice Leader's face turned completely red considering the situation.

Yu tilted his head as he rested his free hand on the floor. "You seem eager to do this. Is this your first time?"

"No." Minato replied bluntly. "Well, sort of. I've done this with a girl before. Yourself?"

A slight blush returned on the Leader's face at the question. "I'll go into that later."

"Even after I admitted to having sex before? Jerk."

The two stopped talking at that point and Yu went back to fully undressing the teen below him. He was amazed to see how hard and wet Minato was, and the most the two have done was fight for dominance and a slight bit of teasing. Figuring it to be only fair the Leader removed the rest of his clothes as well. He believed he could let go of Minato's wrist for that short amount of time without the two changing position once again.

That thinking seemed to have proven true as the Vice Leader didn't even move an inch as he watched the other slip out of his pants and boxers before tossing them away to be found later. After removing the offending garments he gently wrapped Minato's legs around his waist. He quickly placed a couple fingers in his mouth and tried to coat them in his saliva as much as he could.

"Am I sure you know what you're doing?" Minato asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch, some hair falling back over his eye.

Yu smiled as he took his fingers out of his mouth and placed them at the S.E.E.S. leader's entrance. "Trust me, I know. I've done this before."

"With who?"

He hesitated. "A couple people."

"Define 'a couple'." Minato urged as he felt a finger go inside.

Another slight hesitation. "Three girls… and Yosuke..."

"Damn you're busy. I can see why you said gender didn't matter in that second labyrinth as well. Multiple times."

Yu and Minato fell into silence again as the Leader moved his finger around a bit before adding the second. It didn't take long for the Vice Leader to grow a little impatient with the slow and careful prep. He hissed for the grey haired teen to hurry it up. Such a contradiction to how he was acting when he was in control of the situation. The grip on his hip eased up a little and the fingers were removed swiftly after the command.

The blue haired teen tilted his head a little as he watched Yu unwrap his legs from around his waist. He opened his mouth to question what he was up to but didn't get a chance to. Minato suddenly found himself on his side with one of his legs resting on Yu's shoulder. The other tucked just underneath the Leader.

"Really? Jackknife?" The Vice Leader questioned as he felt the tip of Yu's cock poking at his entrance.

The Leader smiled mischievously. "I'm happy to take a suggestion if you have a better idea Minato-san."

"S-shut up Leader. I don't care about the position. I just want to know why it's your first choice." Minato muttered as he felt the other penetrate him.

"Easier to put it in from this angle."

Minato moaned a little as more of Yu's dick went inside of him. He did have to admit that the logic was sound. Like he had mentioned his previous experience had been with a female so this was completely new to him. Minato rested most of his weight on his right arm as he was kept in this position. Only after Yu was fully inside him did Minato let out the breath he was holding.

The Leader waited patiently for his partner to give him the word to start moving. As much as he enjoyed being in control of the situation he didn't want to be too brash considering this is technically the Vice Leader's first time. After a few minutes Minato finally gave the word for Yu to start moving, but he demanded him to hurry as well.

Yu didn't argue with Minato at that point. Both were so hot and bothered in this dungeon that as soon as the Leader began to move they were both moaning each other's names. Needless to say though Minato was glad he was on the track team or having his legs spread like this would have been a lot more uncomfortable.

The sound of skin slapping skin was just as prominent in this small room as the rest of the moans, whines, and occasional swears that left both Yu and Minato's mouths. At first it would have seemed that Minato would have been the quiet type but he was the more vocal of the two. He pleaded for Yu to continuously pound into that special spot inside him.

"Oh fuck…" The Vice Leader moaned. He hadn't ever experienced something this pleasurable before. "Ah, Yu-kun! Fuck… keep going!"

The Leader smiled as he kept going. He had to be doing something right if he got the S.E.E.S. leader to call out his name instead of his title. Yu did his best to pull Minato's body closer to him as he he could tell both were reaching their limits. Only a couple minutes more and the two both ended up calling out each other's names in pure, unadulterated bliss.

Carefully Yu pulled out of Minato and set his leg down on the ground. He smiled gently as the Vice Leader closed his legs and sat up. They sat there in silence as their heart rates and breathing steadied. Their eyes were focused on the other's, dark blue meeting grey before the Leader turned away.

Minato tilted his head as he watched the other crawl towards their discarded uniforms to pick up something from the pile. Yu returned very quickly with his Yasogami jacket and started cleaning up Minato's chest of the cum that landed on it.

"You realize you can't wear that back." The S.E.E.S. leader commented as he grabbed one of the sleeves the clean the substance from between his legs.

He nodded. "I don't really think it'll matter at this point. We're just going to end up back in this dungeon anyway. The jacket would be too warm."

"Touché."

Both Yu and Minato stood up after ensuring almost all of the evidence was cleaned off. Afterwards both started picking up the rest of their clothes in order to get dressed for when they leave. Only after that was accomplished did the Leader finally open the treasure box that he nearly forgot about.

The Vice Leader was adjusting the bow on his shirt while Yu took care of the box. "Anything useful in there Leader?"

"Not even close." He admits. Turning around he showed that the box contained a leather bra covered in spikes.

Minato could be seen rolling his eyes off to the side at the revelation. He suggests once they finish mapping out the area and head back that they should just sell the 'armor' to Theo and get a little extra money. Yu agrees before walking back towards the Vice Leader so they can get back to what they had been doing before their little 'break'.

On the way out the door to take the other path of the hallway they started in, the S.E.E.S. leader stopped to ask a question.

"Out of everyone you've done." Minato begins with a smug smile. "Who do you think was the best?"

Yu stops to think about the question for a second, his gaze redirecting to the ceiling before speaking. "Hmm… Probably Yosuke."

The Vice Leader froze in shock as the Leader went back to walking towards the other door before he got upset. "Oh, you're a jerk Leader!"

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Please feel free to, nicely, critique my character portrayals if I messed them up at all. It's been years since I've dealt with P3 and I'm only just now getting back to watching the P4 animation**


End file.
